percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaito Fukuyama
Background Born Kaito Fukuyama in Okinawa, Japan. He is the son of Apollo, and Airi Fukuyama (later married to a man named Jake Emmerson, where he got his current last name), and is currently the heir to Fukuyama Yakuza. He moved to Los Angeles at the age of 3, with his mother. His mother was the heiress to the Fukuyama Yakuza, could see through the Mist, and is even a Legacy of Aphrodite. She met Jake Emmerson soon afterward, and in good timing, too. He had a well paying job, and monsters started coming after little Kaito. Needless to say, Airi would take up her Celestial Bronze katana, (known as Amaterasu, after the Japanese Sun Goddess) and protect her family. Later, when Kaito turned 8, she took him to Camp Half-Blood, on orders from Apollo, who had visited her in her dreams. Of course, Kaito had questions. And Airi answered them. Airi had nothing to hide from him. She told him how she was Apollo's lover, how they were descended from Aphrodite, how it was Jake who provided for them while she was out cutting down any monsters that came near them. After that, she lead him to Half-Blood Hill, kissed him goodbye and good luck, and drove away. Kaito knew something was off when he wasn't confused or scared. He went into Camp Half-Blood without hesitation. Appearance Kaito has messy golden-brown hair, and Heterochromatic eyes, one brown, one gold. He usually just wears the standard orange camp t-shirt. He wears long brown pants, brown hiking boots, and has the Fukuyama Clan's symbol tattooed to his back (福山). Personality Kaito is a shy, introverted young man, who likes anime and manga. He has a crush on Sabrina, and deems himself her protector. He's good friends with Ariel, as well. As a son of Apollo, he is good at archery, yet his mother trained him in kendo before she sent him to Camp Half-Blood. He likes cute things, like Ariel's bunny ears. Abilities Kaito is an amazing archer, likely the best at Camp Half-Blood, once even hitting a Gryphon from half a mile away out of the sky with an arrow. He has an affinity for firearms, specifically his Smith & Wesson model that he got from his step-father. Later on, after seeing his mother for the last time, she handed down her katana, Amaterasu, to him. He's amazingly skilled with it, and even cleaved a Minotaur in half with it. Fatal Flaw As of now, his Fatal Flaw is unknown. However, it may be his immense shyness. He almost never likes going up to new people. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Ramen (Mom used to make it for me...) * Color: Yellow and gold (Like the sun). * Animal: Dogs (Especially Shiba Inu). * Song: Hikari no Sora no Qualia by Cyua (It's a cool song). * Music Group: I don't really have a favorite... * Holiday: Japanese Christmas (I-It lightens my heart seeing so many people happy...) * Season: Summer (It's when daddies at his most powerful, usually...) * Height (on women): 5'-5'5 (I like those heights...) * Weight (on women): 100-140 lbs (It's nice and light...) * Body Part (on women): B-Breasts... (.... Sorry...) * Color of Eyes: Brown (It's a nice color) * Color of Hair: Black (It's nice and sleek looking...) * Color of Skin: Fair (It radiates beauty, I think). * Trait in the Opposite Sex: ....... I-I won't mention it again. S-Sorry if I offended anyone, but... * Thing About Himself: Not much... I-I guess I'm a good archer... Least Favorites * Food: Asparagus (... That's all) * Color: All colors are pretty in their own way... * Animal: Mice (Th-They scare me...) * Song: Can't think of one.... * Music Group: R-Refer to my last answer... * Holiday: N-None in particular... * Season: Spring... (I have bad allergies...) * Height (on women): 5'9 and above (A little too tall for me...) * Weight (on women): 160 lbs and above (Sorry if that's shallow but...) * Body Part (on women): I-I don't dislike anything... * Color of Eyes: Red (It's kinda scary. B-But not on Sabrina-chan...) * Color of Hair: Orange (I think it looks kinda weird... Sorry...) * Color of Skin: I-I guess dark... Not that I mind it... * Trait in the Opposite Sex: I-If they're just using a guy, or j-just plain a b*tch... (Eh?! I-I'm sorry for my foul language!) * Thing About Himself: My shyness... Trivia *Kaito means "Kite" in Japanese. *Fukuyama means "Clothes Pile" in Japanese. *He was named after the popular voice modifier, Kaito, of Vocaloid fame. Category:Males Category:Children of Apollo Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Gojira1234 Category:Daughter of Nyx series